Railway trucks, of the type represented by the construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,230, issued to W. B. Dean on Oct. 13, 1959, have side frames with transom portions which weave about a center post carried by a truck bolster which rides on the sills of the side frames. Each side frame in the patent construction has a semi-cylindrical journal bearing structure with wear pads which engages the center post. In that construction the side frames are held together against side separation only be resilient axle bearing assemblies. In some later proposals transverse tie bars have been added to assist in avoiding side separation but the arrangement at the center post has remained the same. These prior arrangements do not provide a positive cross tie at the center post for holding the two side frames together in case of accident, such as a broken axle, or and after wear considerable looseness in tram develops.